


Looking Into Your Eyes Made Me Realize That I Love You More Than You Could Ever Know, My Bro, No Homo

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A teaspoon of angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Jeremy is v affectionate after bc i said so, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, The Squip - Freeform, also he moans REALLY LOUD, be proud, body image issues, he wasnt a sub lmao, i kinda wrote this bc i wanted to prove michael was a sub and then, its kinda only in the beginning tho, like a lot of them, man when i was writing i had so many tags and now i cant think of them, not in that order exactly, the canon divergence was bc fuck me, theres a tad bit of possessiveness, theyre really in love okay, this is the longest thing ive ever written, vfjhdkvhs heere it is!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: The Squip decides that it is time to stop ignoring Michael, and bring him up to the same level as Jeremy.The easiest way to do that is to make the two an item.Also known as the Squip is the best wingman,,,





	Looking Into Your Eyes Made Me Realize That I Love You More Than You Could Ever Know, My Bro, No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> bnsijnbtdr title from the Bro Duet
> 
> sorry everyone on the BMC team,,,, forgive me for my transgressions,,,,,,
> 
> feedback and comments is my lifeblood so feel free,,

This morning when Jeremy woke up his Squip had told him that he had important things to do after class. Of course, he always had important things to do all the time, but this was something that he had no qualms with, nor any second thought to following orders.

Usually, there was some hesitation, even if just a split second. Time to digest the command, if not time enough to understand why he's doing it or what effects will be gotten from it. Even more so if it was something Jeremy was particularly anxious about. This time has gone down from what it was when he first got his Squip. Back then he overthought things, over analyzed them to the point he was missing queues, fretting over possible negative outcomes. Over time though, his Squip had taken over the job of mapping outcomes and best possible reactions so Jeremy wouldn't have to worry about it. That freed up a lot of time and saved him from a multitude of headaches. Now he was almost an extension of the machine. A well-oiled piece that functioned correctly and efficiently.

This command made him happy. He was finally going to bring Michael up in status, they could start hanging out again. Jeremy hadn't seen Michael around lately and was really missing him. It seems like a million years ago they were playing games together. Definitely not the short time of a month and a half ago. He missed Michaels laugh, he missed the way Michael would stick his tongue out when concentrating. He missed the way Michael would gush about the things that interested him, and go on for hours as long as Jeremy would listen. He missed everything about Michael, so getting the prompt to go to his house after school made his day.

The day went by smoothly, and faster than Jeremy would have thought. Before he knew it, he was saying goodbye to his new friends and heading home.

The air was cool and breezy, the leaves were turning color and starting to fall. They created a nice white noise with the wind dancing through them, that allowed Jeremy to space out on his brisk walk home.

Once home he dumped off his backpack and headed upstairs. The Squip told him to take a shower before heading over, so he shed himself of all his cool kid attire and washed the day down the drain. His Squip had told him to buy nice smelling conditioner because females love soft hair. He's been using it for two weeks and he really can notice a difference. Jeremy uses it in the shower now when prompted. He doesn't take long, only a few minutes before jumping out and drying off. They're so close to going to Michaels, the highlight of the day.

Michael has been on Jeremy's mind all day, making him smile so wide The Squip had to tell him to tone it down, he looks like a psycho. A few people poked him and said he should come down from cloud nine. Jeremy had laughed them off, he didn't look that dreamy, he was excited is all.

Jeremy got dressed with minimal help from his Squip. He pulls a shirt out of the closet, a tee that's black at the top and fades to gray at the bottom. After pulling on some boxers, he debates over acid washed jeans or regular for a bit. The Squip tells him regular is the way to go, so he shimmies them on, then tugs on his regular cardigan to complete the look. It also tells him to spray himself with his cologne, the one that smells nice. He spritzes it on and is satisfied with his look.

He makes his way downstairs and pulls his bike from the garage. The Squip reminds him that a huge leap in being chill will be getting his license. They can work on that later though. For now, Jeremy yells that he's going out and jumps on his bike. He rides fast to Michaels house, enjoying the whip of the wind on his face and the feeling of cold air in his lungs. It is a rather beautiful day out, but Jeremy isn't outside to admire the changing hues of the leaves. He rides hard until he gets to Michaels street, then cruises his way into the driveway, dropping his bike off on the lawn.

Once at the door he hesitates a moment, wondering if the space between Michael and himself is so great that he's not privy to letting himself in anymore. He knocks for a moment before turning the knob and opening the door. Both his parents aren't home yet, and the house is nearly silent. Since it seems Michael didn't hear Jeremy come in, he has a moment to talk to his Squip and figure out exactly what they're going to say.

"Be commanding." It tells him, projected form pacing the hall. "In the hierarchy, you are now better than him. You have a gift for him. You are going to take him from his position at the very bottom and so graciously guide him to your level. It's simple." It explains. "Straight back, cocky expression, perfect. I'll feed you lines if you need it, but you should be fine if you just say things you think I would have you say. Now, go on. He's waiting for you." The projection grins as it pixelates out of existence.

Jeremy runs his finger through his hair to fix it from what the wind has done. This should be easy. Michael has been his best friend for twelve years, for god's sake! After psyching himself up he takes one last breath and makes his way down the stairs to the basement.

He feels... apprehension. It really has been a while. His standing with his best friend may have crumbled through his fingers like a stale cookie. Before he can overthink it his Squip gives him a push. He's out of the stairway now, the last place to hide. But that's okay! Confidence, he doesn't need to hide when he has confidence.

Michael jumps in surprise at the unexpected intrusion, snapping the book he was reading shut. "Jeremy! I wasn't expecting you!" He sits up in bed and swings his legs over the side, straightening his jacket, a small tic to calm his racing heart. He feels a compulsory need to be presentable now. Like crisp clothes will somehow make whatever this strange situation is, go better.

"Uhh, yea! I know. I just thought I'd come over for a while. I knocked when I let myself in." Jeremy says, taking a moment to correct his posture, standing at full, unintentionally intimidating stature before crossing the room to plop down next to Michael on the bed. The springs whine in protest at the added weight. Jeremy has sat close to Michael like they used to. While he sees nothing wrong with it, Michael is almost frightened by this new, brazen side to his friend. Being this close after being so distant feels bold, pushing the boundaries of his personal space. And when did he get so tall? Michael swears he was never this looming before.

Michael pulls the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands, feeling the soft fuzzy interior of the sleeves for comfort. "So... what did you wanna talk about?" He says, avoiding eye contact. Eye contact is for equals, and equals doesn't feel like it describes their relationship anymore.

"I miss you," Jeremy says, drawing shapes into the sheets with his finger. "I'm popular now, you know? I've been hanging out with the cool kids." Jeremy smiles, proud of himself for coming this far.

"Too cool to be friends with me anymore, eh?" Michael mutters, gathering himself up and scooting away from Jeremy a bit. "We were friends for twelve years, Jeremy, doesn't that mean anything to you?" He twists so he's facing Jeremy and glances up at him for his reaction and finds him stunned.

"It means everything to me, Michael," Jeremy says with wide owl eyes. "You mean everything to me. That's why I'm here, I want to be friends with you. Let me bring you up to my level, introduce you to my friends."

"Why couldn't you have done that from the start? Why'd you ditch me for the past month and a half?"

"He wants an apology. Keep talking about how much he means to you." The Squip pipes up.

"Michael, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Jeremy scoots closer, nearly closing the distance between them and leaning over him slightly. He grabs one of Michael's hands, pulling it into his lap and squeezing a bit. "You're right, I should have been with you the whole way, you're my player two. To be honest I kinda want to keep you separate from my other friends. You mean so much to me Michael, I want you to be all mine. A lot of them suck anyways, they don't deserve you. You're my friend, I want you all to myself." Jeremy laughs almost awkwardly like he didn't mean to say that much.

Michael squirms in his seat. His face is turning redder, shade by shade. Another tic, he cracks the bones in his fingers. Between sickening pops, Michael mumbles.

Jeremy releases Michael's hand in favor of grabbing him by the face. His palms cup Michael's jaw line and gently guide him so he's looking Jeremy in the eyes. "I can't understand you if you mumble." He says softly.

Michael's heart is pounding, pounding, pounding in his chest and he's still not sure exactly what Jeremy wants from this interaction. He takes a deep breath, he can smell the cologne Jeremy is wearing. "I know I've told you I get riled up by possessiveness."

"Oh," Jeremy says softly, trying to look into Michael's eyes even though he won't look back at him. The air in the room changes. Nonchalant touches have sudden double meanings, and for a split moment, Jeremy almost tries to pull back, create some breathing room between the two. He already knows what his Squip is going to tell him, and doesn't waste time waiting for it to ruin the mood with Keanu Reeves voice. The pressure from his hands gets a bit more firm against Michael's face. "So you like when I say I want you all to myself? That you're all mine?"

Michael nods feverishly. He's almost afraid to touch Jeremy like the first touch will reveal he's nothing but a mirage. The water in the desert that's impossible, yet still alluring enough to chase. His hands hesitate, but reach out anyways, connecting with Jeremy's chest. Real, not a hallucination or a mirage, Jeremy is real and he's right here, smirking because he's found Michael's weak point. Michael lets his hands slide down to Jeremy's waist.

"Can I... can I kiss you?" Jeremy asks.

"Please."

Jeremy tries not to overthink and just goes for it. Their mouths connect and it's at an odd angle, but it's still the best kiss he's had. Michael is warm and soft, and it might be sappy, but absolutely perfect. He doesn't want the moment to end, and kisses Michael until he pushes him away lightly.

"Dude, I gotta breathe, stop trying to swallow me." He teases. Now that he mentions it, Jeremy has run out of breath too. He tries catching up on what oxygen he missed out on on the way back to Michael. He presses a quick kiss to his cheek before breaking into a pseudo purr, laying him down against the mattress and climbing over to straddle him.

"I want people to know you're mine just by looking at you," Jeremy says, planting kisses on Michael's neck. Michaels shudders in anticipation and grabs Jeremy by his hair. It's soft between his fingers, from being washed before coming over. Jeremy has one hand on Michael's shoulder, lightly pinning him down, while he tries to suck a hickey into his skin.

"That tickles!" Michael giggles, fingers tightening in Jeremy's hair but by no means pulling him away. Jeremy keeps him still until he's done, then pulls back.

"I was going more for sensual." He admits. He sits up to pull off his cardigan and Michael can pinpoint the second Jeremy feels the situation in his pants.

His back goes ramrod straight and the look on his face, priceless. It's a split second of utter surprise, eyes wide and mouth in a small o, complete with a soft gasp, followed by a melty, gooey expression. Michael can see the hearts in Jeremy's eyes as they soften on his face. His smile is goofy and all too alluring. He giggles for a moment before finally shedding his cardigan and diving back down to enthrall Michael with another kiss.

While they're kissing, Jeremy grabs at the bottom of Michaels jacket and tugs with one hand. It's a signifier that he wants to take it off, wants to feels what Michael always hides underneath, wants to _love_ whatever he hides underneath. Michael hums at him, and Jeremy responds with a soft whine. Michael pulls a hand away from Jeremy's face and puts it over his hand. He jerks his head to the side so he can talk. Jeremy doesn't mind, it leaves Michaels neck open for him to mark.

"If I take it off," he says, slightly out of breath, "you have to promise me that you won't laugh or make fun of me o-or think badly of me." Jeremy tries to pull up, but Michael holds his face close to his neck where he can't see. Eye contact in such a vulnerable moment, especially with the way Jeremy looks into his eyes like he's reading every thought Michaels ever had, would be a sure-fire way to make him cry. And he doesn't want to cry. His heart is pounding against his ribcage, like a punch from the inside. He doesn't want to cry when they're making out.

Jeremy takes a slow breath to smooth himself out. Takes a moment to slow his heart and gather up everything he knows Michael needs. Where he was sucking hickeys and nipping before, he presses sweet gentle kisses, making his way up Michael's neck to his ear. He grinds down on him too, a sort of "look at what you do to me" action that makes Michael gasp. He takes a moment to tell the Squip to fuck off, he doesn't need advice right now, before beginning.

"Of course I promise. There's nothing more in the world I want than for you to be comfortable. I want you to feel good. And if that makes you comfortable, my promise, then absolutely. Michael, I love you. Michael..." His voice is caught in his throat at Michaels name. He breathes it, again and again, pouring all the feelings in his heart into the two syllables. All the love and admiration, every second he spent daydreaming about him, every mushy feeling he kept burying in fear that Michael wouldn't return the sentiment. And he's almost happy that Michael kept his head down, because now he rests it against the crook of his neck and shoulder, still murmuring Michaels name.

And then he's struck with the realization that he's here, in this moment, been making out with Michael, sucking hickeys on his neck, straddling him, grinding on him, and moaning his name over and over. A sort of "this is really happening" moment. It feels like a stupid revelation, of course, he's in the moment, but it still hits him like a ton of bricks.

Michael smiles as Jeremy finally runs out of breath, listens to him suck in air like he forgot he needed it and grind against him like he could jizz in his jeans. That whole thing was definitely more of a promise than he was expecting, but exactly what he needed. He takes his other hand away from Jeremy's hair and puts his glasses on the bed for a moment, shimmies out of his jacket, and puts his glasses back on.

Jeremy keeps himself propped up with one hand and hovers the other over Michael's chest. "Please." He whines. He can feel the heat coming off his body in waves. He wants nothing more than to lavish every inch of Michael with the love he feels.

Michael squirms for a moment before nodding. He holds his breath while Jeremy drapes his hand on his chest, fingertips trailing down his stomach. It feels a lot like being eaten alive, like Jeremy's dissecting him with his fingers alone. He's willing to put up with it for Jeremy though, anything for Jeremy.

Jeremy kisses Michaels neck and moves to his mouth. When he places his palm flat against Michael's chest he can feel his heartbeat. He's delighted to feel how fast it is because of him. He moans into Michael's mouth and feels his own heartbeat soar.

"Move on to something else, he's getting uncomfortable." The Squip chimes in. "You have a marginally higher percentage chance of getting to the end goal if you keep him feeling good. Move to his hip, but don't pull away, feel your way there."

Jeremy pulls back a fraction of an inch from Michael's mouth and lets out a shuddery breath, following orders. He feels sad that Michael would have insecurities when Jeremy thinks he's gorgeous and striking and perfect the way he is but understands that he has to tread lightly and getting better will take time.

"Michael, I love you." He says earnestly, rubbing his thumb against Michael's hip. Michael bucks up against him and Jeremy is reminded of how hard he is in his pants. He whines, grinding down in response.

Michael was the last one to take something off, so he paws at Jeremy's pants and dips his fingers under them. Jeremy waists little time getting to Michaels wordless request. He gets off of Michael and pulls down the zipper so he can shimmy out of them. Michael gets up too and creeps his way over.

Jeremy sits back down with his legs splayed, watching Michael crawl right up between them. "Keep in mind I've never, uhh, never done this before." He says with a sheepish smile, one that makes Jeremy's heart stop for a moment.

"Me either." He smiles back, running his fingers through Michael's hair. His eyes flutter closed when Michael pets the bulge in his boxers. He lets a contented sigh escape his mouth as Michael presses kisses to his thighs, inching his way closer to where Jeremy wants him most. When Michael presses a kiss against his clothed erection he throws his head back and whines. He's always been pretty loud, he just hopes no one comes home soon.

Michael pulls his boxers off and holds him in his hand. He oohs softly as he appraises Jeremy's dick. Jeremy's face burns red as a flame.

"Aah, stop. It's not that great." He covers his face with one arm. His heart stutters in his chest, he can feel Michaels breath on him and it's driving him insane.

"No, no, no. Jeremy, it's good, it's fantastic." He sighs. He presses a kiss to the head and he feels Jeremy's hand in his hair tighten.

"I'm really sensitive there." Jeremy gasps.

"Mmm, I'll keep that in mind." Michael giggles as he pulls back for a moment. He ducks his head under his bed and reaches for something with one hand, and keeps his glasses secure with the other. He almost falls off in the process, before pulling himself back onto the bed. The thing he fetched is a plastic bottle of lube. Michael pops the cap as he shimmies back over to Jeremy. "Did you? Want me to use a condom? I can if you want."

"If you want to, yeah. I'm fine either way." Jeremy says.

"We should be fine," Michael says as he pours a dollop of lube on his hand. He rubs them together to make sure he's coated his whole hand before grabbing Jeremy again. He starts off slow, going from the root to the head, taking in the sounds of Jeremy's breathing getting heavier and the little sighs he makes.

After Jeremy has relaxed Michael starts pumping him faster. He leans downs and peppers kisses across his thighs. Then gets an idea. He's sure that Jeremy has marked him up pretty significantly. Maybe that was his plan, come over and fuck with his head until he was spinning out of control, then push him down and own him. Make him a ring around his neck to show that he belongs to him, then introduce him to his new friends the next day, when his head is all filled with the sense of him so much so he can hardly focus.

How could he let Jeremy curl him around his finger without at least getting a prize himself? If Jeremy is going to mark him where everyone can see, he's going to mark him where only Jeremy can see. It won't be as loud as Jeremy's markings which clearly pronounce "Mine- stay away" but it will have a voice, even if it's a breath on the wind that says "I was here first".

So while his hand gradually picks up speed he tries giving Jeremy a hickey the same way Jeremy did to him. He sucks hard and listens to the tone of Jeremy's whines to make sure he's not hurting him. He stops for a moment to kiss the skin before latching back on for a while more. Once he's sure it'll bruise nice and dark he pulls away.

By now Jeremy is loud enough to fill the whole house with his desperate mewling. They'd be doomed if anyone came in the front door. Michael smiles, he quite likes the way that Jeremy has no inhibitions and can let loose so many indecent moans. They cascade from his lips and crash through the house like a waterfall. And Michael is swimming in the feeling of Jeremy. He's everywhere, pervading Michaels senses and bombarding him will his presence. He's drowning in his love for Jeremy and drowning in this new turn they've taken together.

He slows down, adding a twist to his hand on the upstroke. In a moment Jeremy's mewls and moans turn into whines. Michael grins, "Am I doing a good job?"

Jeremy tugs on his hair a bit to make him come closer. Now their faces are together and Michael can feel how fast he's panting. Jeremy takes his hand, the one he's not using and places it over his heart. It's beating so fast that Michael would have guessed he ran five miles. "Does that answer your question?" He doesn't wait for an answer before pulling him into a sloppy kiss. It's the most he can manage when he's panting so hard, but neither of them mind. Once Jeremy lets Michael pull back he smiles goofily. Yes, that answers his question.

His thumb circles the head as he gathers himself down where he's working. He moves his hand farther down the shaft and latches his mouth onto the head. Jeremy almost screams as he throws his legs over Michael's shoulders. He's afraid of pulling too much at Michael's hair, so his hand jumps from Michael's head to the sheets, almost pulling them off the bed in the process. Michael blinks up at Jeremy through his eyelashes and Jeremy can feel himself losing his grip on his self-control.

"Fffffuck Michael. You're so good at this, I'm so close. Michael, God." Jeremy gasps. The expletive gives Michael a sense of accomplishment, Jeremy doesn't swear often. Michael swirls his tongue around the head and over the slit occasionally while he pumps with his hand.

Jeremy seems to be going wild for it. High pitched moans fall from his mouth like hymns, and he breathes Michaels name with devotion. Like he's the thing he's pledged his life to. Like Michael is something revered, like his body is the holy land and only he gets to reside there.

There's a slight tremor that's coursing through him, and his thighs are suddenly acting like ear muffs. Michael doesn't mind, the pressure is nice. Jeremy manages to stutter out half a warning before making some embarrassing noise that's entirely too endearing as he cums in Michael's mouth. Michaels hand slows down and drags him right to the brink of overstimulation before stopping.

When he pulls his head away he manages to keep most of Jeremy's cum in his mouth. He holds it there for a moment contemplatively before swallowing. He looks up at Jeremy and opens his mouth in an "all gone" sort of way. Jeremy squawks at him in surprise and scrambles up so that he's leaning in toward him. "Michael you didn't have to do that!" Before he can start babbling, Michael shuts him up with a peck on the cheek.

"If I didn't like it I would've spit it out. No biggie." He shrugs.

Satisfied with his answer Jeremy pulls himself onto Michaels lap. He feels gangly and far too big, but Michael wraps his arms around him and it's suddenly better. "Give me a minute." He says, pressing kisses to Michaels jaw line. "I'm always affectionate after, just give me a minute." Jeremy rests his head on Michael's chest while Michael rubs circles into his back calmingly.

It's good, being together like this. Every time after by himself Jeremy feels like he's missing something, and right now he's finally being fulfilled. He wants nothing more than to be close to Michael, to cuddle and kiss him all night long. But the hard heat in Michaels pants reminds him he isn't exactly done yet.

He slips off Michaels lap and paws at his pants. Michael works with him to get them off and toss them to the end of the bed. Michael gets himself comfy, with his back leaning against the headboard.

Jeremy almost melts while looking at Michael. His face is flushed and his legs are spread invitingly. His hair sticks up in odd angles where Jeremy was grabbing earlier, and his pupils are blown out. He's perfect.

Jeremy leans down and ghosts his fingers across Michael's thighs. They're so plush, perfect canvases for more hickeys, but Jeremy isn't marking him right now. Right now he's face to face with the outline of Michaels dick in his boxers. He leans in farther and farther till they touch, rubbing his cheek against it.

"What are you, a cat?" Michael laughs.

"No, just hopelessly in love with you." Jeremy hums. "Did you want me to use a condom? I don't mind either way." Jeremy wants to make sure that he extends the same courtesy that Michael gave to him. He's also nervous for his first time like this, he feels underprepared.

"I'm fine without one," Michael says, brushing the hair out of Jeremy's face. He looks so cute, almost vulnerable like this. "I probably won't be as loud as you." He warns. "I'm sure everyone on the block could hear you." He smiles when Jeremy's face turns red.

"That's okay, I probably won't swallow." Jeremy shoots back, slipping his fingers into Michaels boxers and pulling out his dick. He looks up at Michael and presses kisses up and down the length of it, making him stutter slightly over his words.

"You've always been a p-picky eater." Jeremy sinks his mouth down Michaels cock and hums an affirmative. He can see Michael tense up a bit and hears him let out a shaky breath. Michael cards his fingers through Jeremy's hair and rubs his thumb across one cheek. Jeremy would have smiled if his mouth wasn't preoccupied with something else.

He messes around with the elastic of Michaels boxers as he slowly drops his head down. His fingers tighten a moment before he gags. Carefully, he swallows the saliva that's starting to run down his chin. He whines at not being able to go down further and is consoled by Michael trying to obscure his moan with his hand. He swallows again before starting to bob his head. He keeps his tongue flat against the bottom and tries to create suction.

He closes his eyes, trying to concentrate and remember the cheap advice that probably amounts to nothing he's gotten from google. Now would be a good time for the Squip to show up and start giving advice. Actually, scratch that, it'd be super weird and creepy. Jeremy can do just fine on his own.

He makes a small noise of surprise when Michael grabs the hand he's been using to fiddle with his boxers. They're holding hands while Jeremy frets over doing a good job.

Michael squeezes his hand. "Hey. You're doing great. You're so pretty like this, I can't believe this is happening." Jeremy tries to smile, but only succeeds in slobbering more. He goes as fast as he's comfortable with while remaining incredibly cautious about his teeth, while Michael keeps praising him.

"I love you so much, and I love your hot, wet mouth too. I never thought it would be so good to feel you around me. I could spend forever with your lips wrapped around my cock, god, look at what you do to me." He's getting more and more unraveled, breaking off now and then to pant or moan into his hand. He holds tightly to Jeremy's hand, rubbing circles with his thumb.

Jeremy relaxes in the knowledge that he's doing a good job and that Michael loves him. He tries sinking down again, keeping himself composed as he gets lower down Michaels shaft. He gags a bit but pushes himself anyways because of the delicate crescendo of moans Michael is making. "Jeremy, I'm gonna- Jeremy, I'm so close, Jeremy, Jeremy!" Michael exclaims. He's holding Jeremy's hand so tight he's afraid he might break a finger, but stays in place and suckles Michaels dick until he spills his load down his throat. He swallows because it's already at the back of his throat, and it's easier to just close his eyes and take it.

He pulls himself off and wipes the spit from his face with a smile. "So I did good?" He asks. He messes around with his jaw, seeing what positions made it ache less.

Michael pulls him closer and hugs him tightly. "Are you kidding? You were fantastic. And I'm proud of you for swallowing." He teases, booping Jeremy's nose with his finger.

Jeremy sticks his tongue out at him. "You kinda jizzed down my throat so unless you wanted me to spit up all over you I had to." He says, starting to cuddle up.

"Uhh, Jeremy?" Michael points at Jeremy's dick, come back to life.

"Uhhh yeah." Jeremy chuckles, "that sorta happens a lot. You'll get used to it."

"Get used to it?" Michael cocks his head to the side. Getting used to it entails doing things like this again.

"Oh! I kinda. Assumed. You would wanna. Maybe date me. After." Jeremy's face turns a bright shade of red, and he partially covers it with his hand.

"No, no! That'd be nice." Michaels says quickly. "Did you, uhh, want me to take care of that?"

"Would it be stupid to say I was hoping you wouldn't notice? I'm kinda naked though, it's hard to miss. Is it okay if I just grind against you?" Jeremy rambles. Michael kisses him to quiet him down and nods when he pulls away. Jeremy smiles in relief, snatching up the discarded bottle of lube and opening it again. He drips a little bit into his hand and pumps his dick a few times to be sure he's all coated.

He looks down at Michael, thinking about how he wants to do this. Michael moves easily when molded by Jeremy. He sits him up and climbs into his lap facing him and wrapping his arms around Michael's neck. He hides his face in Michael's chest as he begins to grind against his leg.

Jeremy tries to stay quiet but then Michael puts his hand on his back and rubs calming circles and the gate holding back all his sounds crumbles. He's a gasping, moaning mess, thrusting against Michael's leg with fervor like he's in heat. Michael tilts Jeremy's head up and kisses along his neck.

"Can I mark you?" He asks, kissing along Jeremy's jaw line.

"Not too high, I don't want my dad to see." Jeremy pants. Michael nods and moves down to his collar bone before starting to suck hickeys into his skin.

Jeremy is starting to think that Michael's mouth is imbued with some form of magic. Everything he does with it just feels so wonderful. And it's not just the way he uses his mouth on Jeremy. It's the way he reads his poetry to him when they're winding down for the night and he wants to show what he's done, it's the way his tone changes when he's talking to someone important, the way his voice gets loud and excited when he talks about things he likes.

The pitch of Jeremy's moans get higher the closer to the edge he gets. Michael keeps the one hand rubbing gentle circles into his back and follows the gentle slope of Jeremy's body with the other. His hips stutter slightly and Jeremy is mewling, moaning Michaels name again and again like he just can't get enough of the sound.

He grips Michaels shirt tightly in his hands when he cums. It feels like it's punched out of him and once it's over he slumps onto Michael. Michael stops marking him to kiss his cheek and pull him close. The pressure is comforting, so Jeremy makes himself comfortable in Michael's arms, closing his eyes as Michael starts to rock them back and forth gently. His breathing evens out and falls into a rhythm.

When Michael stops rocking minutes later Jeremy doesn't move. A smile graces Michael's face. "Jeremy," he says, patting his back, "Jeremy wake up." Jeremy yawns and shakes his head, holding tighter to Michael. "Jeremy I gotta clean up."

"Then let's take a bath," Jeremy suggests, making no move to get up.

"You want me to carry you, don't you?" Michael asks.

Jeremy smiles sheepishly and nuzzles up to him. "Please?"

Michael sighs and rolls his eyes, grabbing Jeremy so he won't fall before sliding off the bed and carrying him toward the bathroom. He stops at the closet and lets Jeremy grab two towels before finishing the journey.

"I love you," Jeremy says, letting go of Michael to sit on the toilet while he waits for the bath to be ready.

"I love you too," Michael says, giving him a quick kiss before turning to draw the bath.


End file.
